In the Stars
by Raine8
Summary: A CCS and Gundam Wing Crossover Fic: Sakura & Eriol go to the future to stop an evil magical organization. What awaits them there?


A CardCaptor Sakura and Gundam Wing Crossover Fic  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Earth:  
  
Heero Yuy was typing on his laptop, the bluish light from the monitor illuminating the sparse bed he was sitting on. Truth be told, the whole room was sparse; containing only a bed and a night table beside it. Heero's fingers were almost a blur on the keyboard as he tried to finish the program that Lady Une, the head of the Preventers, had wanted him to do. His fingers never ceased, but inside, the Gundam Pilot couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening.  
  
Things had been weird lately. A lot of damage had been done on  
  
The door opened suddenly and in stepped in the closest thing to a friend that Heero considered: Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02. Noiselessly, the braided boy wearing his normal all black attire walked in and dropped down on the floor, leaning on the bed.  
  
Despite the fact that Heero was concentrating on what he was doing, he couldn't help feeling a little concerned. The overly hyperactive Deathscythe pilot was never this silent.  
  
"Heero." Duo finally spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted his reply.  
  
"Have you-felt it?"  
  
Heero didn't need to ask what he meant, though he was surprised. Duo felt it too? He didn't know what it was, just a tingling feeling at the back of his mind that had been taunting him all night.  
  
Suddenly, his laptop beeped, and at the corner of the screen, a small video box appeared and Trowa Barton's face, another Gundam Pilot was displayed on the screen.  
  
"Heero, Duo," he nodded at them. Duo had climbed onto the bed behind Heero, looking on the screen as well.  
  
"What is it, Trowa?"  
  
"We've got trouble on Colony L6." Even as Trowa spoke, another video clip opened on the other side of the screen, showing a video of a huge crater amid the city. It was the size of the house, black and ominous, though nothing was in it.  
  
"L6? That's the new colony, right? What happened there?!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"We don't know yet.that is why we have contacted you. Wufei and Quatre are on their way here."  
  
"We're coming too." Heero said quietly. Trowa nodded, and Heero made a move as if to end the connection, but Trowa's halting voice stopped him.  
  
"I don't know why I'm asking you two this, but-" Trowa paused, then said, "Have you felt it too?"  
  
Heero ended the connection.  
  
Colony L6 (In a large house):  
  
"Eriol," a feminine voice hissed threateningly. The speaker came into the light of the living room of the house, long auburn hair swaying with her steps as her emerald green eyes glittered in the harsh glare of the lights above.  
  
The one whom she had addressed was sitting on a plush navy blue sofa, his feet in slippers and glasses glinting weirdly as he tilted his head and smiled at her. "Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Would you please tell me again what we came here for?" Sakura flung an arm out, indicating the house at large while her other hand crept up to her necklace and stroked it comfortingly.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped when Sakura's glare turned even angrier as she continued stroking her necklace. "Sakura, much as I am pleased at the fact that you seem to like your Star Necklace so much, would you please quit stroking it? You are making me nervous."  
  
"It should, Eriol, because believe me, I am furious with you now!!" She shouted.  
  
The half-reincarnation of Clow Reed was taken aback, and he squeezed himself several more inches into the sofa. "Ah. calm down, Sakura-chan." It seems as if their rather.bumpy.'trip' to the future was not what Sakura's nerves had needed.  
  
"Explain. Now." she said venomously as she walked up to Eriol and glared into his face.  
  
The young magician sighed. "I told you already; it seems as if a magical group has been wreaking havoc into this era. You remember the sudden increase in accidents and unfortunate things that have been happening in our time lately? It seems as if the magical group I have spoken off has been attempting to weaken the time and dimensional barriers from this area, resulting in the chaotic developments in our time. We came here to find them and stop them, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Gomenasai," The young sorceress deflated, as she dropped down on the couch beside Eriol, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm just-I'm just tired, Eriol."  
  
"So sleep, little one," he murmured softly to her, and minutes later, she was sound asleep.  
  
Eriol shook his head. He couldn't get over how much she had changed, especially after the two most important persons in her life left her. First, Xiao Lang Li, the boy whom Eriol had thought was capable of taking care of his half-daughter. The boy whom he had thought was worthy of her love. He had left her, just because his clan's elders had said that Sakura was unfit and unworthy of being the Mistress of the Li Clan.  
  
Then Tomoyo Daidouji; She had been Sakura's best friend through thick and thin, but she had left as well. Eriol couldn't blame her. She had wanted to stay, but her mother had forced her, saying that she had to go and study in America. So she had left as well.  
  
Sakura still had her family and her other friends, that was true. But nothing and no one had been able to console her when her best friend and love left her.  
  
Eriol had come from England when he could stand it no more. The people he had once entrusted Sakura to had left her. He had been angry yes, but he knew that it was no use to be angry. So he just took care of Sakura, being the comforting and caring friend that she needed, the one who was always beside her.  
  
It was a huge responsibility, but it had not been without any rewards. Now, Eriol was the only one who Sakura's special smile was for. He was the only one who had witnessed her blossom into the lovely woman she was now. He had been the only one who received her gratitude for helping her be the very, very powerful sorceress she now was. And he was the only one who shared everything with her.  
  
He had helped her a lot. From being an always sad and forlorn 18-year old, she had become the cheerful and caring Sakura he had always known. But she was no longer the gullible and naïve young girl that she had once been. She did not believe everything as completely as she did. To tell you the truth, the only person she trusted completely, beside her father and Touya, was Eriol. And though the half-reincarnation of Clow was sad that Sakura had to learn the ways of the world the hard way, he could do nothing about it.  
  
After all, everybody had to grow up.  
  
Sooner or later.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Mistress," a timid young voice called out to the darkness of the chamber, the word resonating against the cold granite walls and floor.  
  
Suddenly, a Chinese-style lamp flared on in the corner casting an eerie purple light on the chamber, though it failed to illuminate the plush, elaborately carved golden and red chair in the center of the room. The chair was covered by folds and folds of luxurious silk, and on it, a visibly feminine figure reclined lazily.  
  
"To what do I owe this disturbance to my rest, slave," a feminine voice purred haughtily.  
  
The male servant trembled, but he was still able to stutter out, "F- forgive me, m-my M-mistress. But your advisors have told me to tell y-you that-"  
  
The silky voice rose in pitch and volume, "Stop stuttering, you worthless fool!"  
  
"I'm s-sorry, mistress. Your advisors told me to tell you that t-they have arrived." The slave said, flinching at his mistress's cold voice. He waited in fear for another outburst.  
  
Surprisingly, none came.  
  
"They have arrived." She murmured to the darkness, and it seemed as if the whole chamber got darker. And it did. In a few more seconds, the light from the single lamp had been extinguished.  
  
"Now this is getting even more fun." 


End file.
